A ultima dança
by Yukari Higurashi
Summary: Kagome era uma jovem apaixonada por dança. Tinha uma familia e era verdadeiramente feliz. Porém o destino quis que sua vida mudasse, e em seus ultimos momentos, ela só quer estar ao lado da pessoa que mais ama...


**Disclaimer :** Os personagens desta fanfiction não me pertencem, eles são de autoria de rumiko takahashi. Trilha sonora , never say good bye - yuyu hakusho

**. . .**

O jovem hanyou de aproximadamente 26 anos entrou no aposento , como sempre fizera outras centenas de vezes, mas naquele dia ele sentia como se tudo estivesse diferente. No quarto, grande porém simples, podia-se ver uma cama , perto da janela, lá uma bela jovem descansava.

-Kagome...? - Ele perguntou, receoso , com medo de que ela estivesse dormindo.

- Inuyasha...entre, senti sua falta. - Ela, respondeu com um sorriso fraco. - O Miroku veio aqui hoje...

Miroku era o Médico da família. E também um grande amigo, ele era casado com a melhor amiga de Kagome, o que o tornavam ainda mais próximos.

- O que...ele disse, dessa vez ? - Inuyasha perguntou com um de voz preocupado. Vinha sendo assim desde o dia em que descobriram a doença.

- Disse que...- Abaixou a cabeça - Minha situação piorou, e que eu não tenho muito tempo de vida...

- Não pode ser...TEM QUE HAVER UM JEITO DE TE CURAR ! ALGUM JEITO!

- Você sabe, que não tem...até os melhores médicos de Tókio sabem que eu não tenho chances...

Ela tinha razão, era impossível. E pensar que tudo tinha começado depois daquele acidente a um ano atrás. Eles estavam voltando de Hiroshima, onde a garota tinha acabado de se apresentar. O motorista do carro perdeu o controle do veiculo e bateu em uma árvore.

O motorista morreu na hora. Inuyasha saiu ileso, mas a partir daquele momento a vida de Kagome mudou.

Ela passou a ter crises de perda de memória e desmaios muito freqüentemente. Aos poucos, a garota foi perdendo os movimentos das pernas, e foi aconselhada a abandonar a carreira para não se esforçar. Entretanto, ela não foi capaz de deixar sua paixão pela dança, e sua situação se agravou.

No acidente, kagome havia sofrido um choque que afetara parte do cérebro, o que ocasionou todos os problemas.

Kagome sorriu, como raramente fazia nos últimos tempos, tentou se levantar, mas não tinha forças.

- Kagome...não se esforce...você pode piorar.. - Disse Inuyasha, preocupado , ajeitando-a na cama novamente.

- Inuyasha, eu...posso te pedir um favor?

- Favor ? Mas...

- Dance comigo...só uma ultima vez...como no dia em que nos conhecemos...

- você ficou maluca ? - Ele parou por um instante. - Não consegue sem se levantar, como acha que tem forçar pra sair dançando por ai?

- Eu sempre fui forte...nunca me deixei entregar por esse meu problema, por favor Inuyasha... - Nesse momento, lágrimas cortaram o delicado rosto da moça. Não podia admitir estar sendo vencida por aquela maldita doença.

Com muita dificuldade, Kagome tentou novamente se levantar, mas ao por os pés no chão, uma forte tontura fez com que ela caísse.

- Kagome!! - Inuyasha disse, dando um passo a frente.

- Não Inuyasha ! ...eu...quero...fazer isso sozinha...eu consigo. Por favor , confie em mim.

O rapaz , mesmo que contrariado, apenas fitou-a fixamente , apreensivo.

Enfim, Kagome conseguiu ficar em pé, suas pernas fraquejavam, mas ela era mais forte, lentamente, deu um pequeno passo, que aos poucos foram ficando mais firmes.

Inuyasha sorriu como nunca, ela estava andando novamente. Era um sinal de que tudo ficaria bem certo ?

Suas esperanças desapareceram ao ver sua amada indo de encontro ao chão em cerca de segundos, mas novamente ela não o deixou se aproximar. Caminhou até uma mesinha onde tinha radio e o ligou. Uma musica começou a tocar...

Aquela canção trazia a ambos muitas lembranças, Kagome estendeu a mão, sorrindo para ele.

_Estávamos reduzindo nosso tempo inocentemente  
Todos aumentando a velocidade do tempo.  
Conectados ao mundo á velocidade máxima.  
Meus olhos são castanhos no porta-retrato do momento._

- Você se lembra ? - Perguntou ela, sorrindo. Os dois começaram a dançar pelo quarto lentamente.

- Como eu poderia esquecer...? Essa musica esteve presente em todos os momentos da nossa vida não é ? - Inuyasha respondeu.

**_Essas memórias são lágrimas..._**

_**As palavras não mais...  
No íntimo do meu coração**  
_

- È verdade...no baile da formatura onde nos conhecemos...no nosso casamento...e também no nascimento da Ayko - Aquelas lembranças trouxeram uma felicidade imensa para o coração da jovem.

- Ayko... - A dor tomou conta do hanyou ao lembrar da filha. Não podia acreditar que a garotinha de apenas dois anos, iria ter o mesmo destino que ele... - Não quero que ela cresça sozinha, sem lembrar de você...

- Ela não vai crescer sozinha Inuyasha, ela tem vo...- Novamente Kagome caiu, Tomada por uma forte tontura. Ela tinha certeza de aqueles eram seus últimos momentos ao lado do amado.

- Kagome !! - Tentou ajuda-la a se levantar, mas ela se recusou. - Se esforçou muito, é melhor descansar...

- NÃO !! Eu quero...eu...quero continuar...por favor...Inuyasha...

**_A sombra refletindo um sonho cor-de-rosa_**

**_As lágrimas que descartaram falsos prazeres.  
As palavras adormecidas em meu coração._**

Uma lagrima caiu dos olhos dele, coisa de não tinha lembranças de ter feito, desde a morte da mãe, quando ainda era criança.

- Não chore...quero ir embora, vendo você sorrir...

Ela sorria com sinceridade,estava realmente feliz.Apesar de estar ali, prestes a morrer, a garota sabia que tinha realizado todos os seus sonhos. Tornara-se dançarina, conhecera o grande o amor de sua vida, e tinha uma família maravilhosa, que esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos , alegres e tristes.

Kagome sentiu os sentidos enfraquecendo...aquela dor de cabeça insuportável estava ficando mais forte, tinha chegado o momento.

**_Estando acostumado com despedidas eu não as direi agora.  
Nunca diga adeus._**

- Inuyasha, vamos...prometer...uma coisa...Não vamos dizer adeus, isto será apenas um "até logo"...que nós vamos nos encontrar de novo, numa nova vida...

- Kag...- O jovem foi interrompido pela garota.- sshhi...apenas prometa.

- Eu...eu prometo...minha Kagome.

Pela ultima vez, os lábios se encontraram em um beijo triste...selando para sempre o amor dos dois.

E com as ultimas forças que ainda lhe restavam, ela apenas sorriu.

**_Never Say Goodbye  
Até o dia que nos encontremos de novo. Sorrindo. _**

- Obrigada...inuyasha...aishiteru ²...

**FIM**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**'' Espero que tenha ficado boa. È a primeira fic que publico aqui, mas já escrevo a algum tempo. Nunca tinha escrito um drama antes então não me joquem pedras se tiver uma porcaria ii**

**Sobre a musica, quem conhece ela ( Never Say Goodbye - yuyu hakusho ) vai lembrar que ela não tem um ritmo nada melancolico, mas a letra foi a que mais se aproximou do enredo da história.**

**Então, é isso pessoas. Logo vou publicar também minha long fic Four Seansons.Bye bye D  
**


End file.
